Give him time to adjust
by twilightno1fanxx
Summary: I know the title sounds rubbish but please read. jasper never speaks to bella or even looks at her. bella knows he hates her. but does she know the real reason behind it. got most of the twilight characters in. you'll like it i promise. please review xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. Yay me! I don't mind if you really do not like this cuz afterall I am just doing it for fun! I do want to be an author when I am older but right now who cares about my future career. Please revew and tell me if you like it or not. You can also give me some advice and tell me if there is anything you would like me to write in the story for you

**Enjoy,**

**Twilightno1fanx**

Bella's pov

I sat there at the cullens table, eating my tea. This had become a regular thing since my dad died and I moved in with them. The cullens loved to watch me eat. They say it fascinates them. For tea I had Esme's chicken dinner. WOW she's a good cook

On my left say Edward. Looking over me protectively like he always does. He doesn't know it, biut he is starting to annoy me

On my right is alice, my best friend ever. She is absolutely obsessed with shopping with is quite annoying too. When she gets going she never stops.

Facing me is Carlisle. The guy that agree to change me (which hasn't happened yet) and he took care of me ever since my dad died. I look up to him like a father and I wish he was. I don't know if he sees me as a daughter though.

Facing Edward is esme, smiling as usual and her eyes full of motherly love for everyone.

Facing alice is emmet, my big brother that I cannot live whithout. He is always the one to cheer me up. Rosalie is next to emmet. She likes me now. Which I am happy about.

Last but not least, Jasper. He wont sit anywhere near me. He is sat at the very end of the table. About 8 seats away. He never talks to me and always ignores me. Its starting to really annoy me. I'll have to talk to emmet about it later…

I finish my last bite and wash my plate in the sink and leave it to dry.

"do you wanna play call of duty black ops?" asked emmet, looking excited

"sure" I answered. This would give me time to talk to him as the rest of the cullens were going hunting and they would be out of earshot.

The cullens left and we walked into the living room and swithed the xbox on.

"so… Emmet, can I ask you something" I shyly asked.

"sure bella boo anything. Is this about you and Edward not being able to… you know…get it on?"

"ewww emmet noooooooooo!" I screamed. "its about Jasper".

Emmet shrugged. "he's a funny guy with you ain't he. He should be more polite"

Said emmet who was focusing on the game.

"yeah..but..why is he like that with me. I asked while shooting some random people.

"its not as if I did anything to him."

"Maybe it was the birthday inciden, he is probably still mad at himself. Give him time to ajust." He said.

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Jasper. "Oh don't mind me" he said "Feel free to talk behind my back for a little bit longer." And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

**Loads of people added my story to their favourites. YAY! However only a few people revewed . I don't mean to brag but I kinda thought I would get more reviews so please review and I'll send you virtual cookies! Oh by the way, I hate it when people make stories with the twilight characters in but have nothing to do with twilight. So if you make twilight stories could you make me one about Edward cheating on bell with alice and then jasper and bella becoming an item and jasper changing bella please. If you can I would be so happy I'd jump over the moon. Literally!**

Jasper's POV

She doesn't know it and she never will. She has no clue why I stay away from her, Why I cannot speak to her or even look at her whitout feeling a lust. Not a blood lust…but some kind of pull that's pulling me towards her.

I know, its strange. I guess I want her to think of me as a brother or I guess I'm jealous of Edward for two reasons. One is because he has Bella, she's beautiful kind and caring. I have alice but lately we've been drifting apart

The second reason is that he is the golden boy. He can control his bloodlust. All of my family think I am weak, it's not true.

You know how I can feel emotions right? When I am in a room full of vampires and one hot human **(yeah I know, funny.)** they all want her blood. I feel the bloodlust of 6 vampires plus my own. It's not that I'm weak. I'm anything but weak. Never lost a fight….

I was just about in earshot when I Heard her talking to emmet about me. This made me mad. Emmet didn't know a thing! Saying it was because of the birthday incident

"give him time to adjust" Emmet had said. That was it.

I stormed through the door and said

"oh don't mind me, keep on talking about me behind my back." I stormed upstairs and put my ipod touch on. I put on some ramdom song and just sat there. Suddenly someone was coming up the stairs. Defiantly Bella I thought. Vampires wouldn't make that much noise.

"J-J-J-Jasper" She stuttered. She sounded really upset. I didn't move. Why should I?

"Please Jasper I'm sorry."

Again I didn't reply.

She was stood outside my door. It was shut mut I could feel her.

**She sat down on the floor. Tears flodded her eyes**

"**jasper please. Listen. I didn't…intend for it to come out like that." She sobbed**

"**I said it because…..I look up to you and…well… you never seem to notice me. Its probably wrong for me to want your attention but… I do!" she continued. I could feel sadness shooting off her in all different directions. It made me feel mad.**

**I ignored her and turned my ipod up louder…**

**I know this chapter is short but I think I will upload another one later. Please read what I put at the beginning…remember… I hate it when people make stories with the twilight characters in but have nothing to do with twilight. So if you make twilight stories could you make me one about Edward cheating on bell with alice and then jasper and bella becoming an item and jasper changing bella please. If you can I would be so happy I'd jump over the moon. Literally!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Two updates in one day. Aren't you lucky! My last one was a little short so ill try and make this one long…. Remember what I said last time.!

I cannot stand it anymore. I need to know. I sat outside the door knowing he wouldn't reply and a recent memory came to my head…

Flashback

It was a cold night and I sat playing cards with Charlie. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. There stood Edward in his godlike form.

"Bella I need a word with you." He muttered.

"excuse me dad I'll only be a minute" I shouted.

She ran outside with Edward and stood in the freezing cold air.

"Bella, Victoria's after Charlie. She's coming tonight." he said. "I'm gonna wait in your bedroom and when she comes I'll take her down. "Ok" I replies

he didn't get there quick enough. All that was left on Charlie was his limp, dead body. That's when she moved in with the cullens.

End flashback

Suddenly Carlise shouted my name. I didn't reply. I was frozen. He shot upstairs at vampire speed and was by my side.

"Bella What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I-I-Its J-jasper. He h-hates m-m-me" I stuttered.

"Jasper is this true?" Carlise shouted.

"No." jasper replied.

No one's pov

"Bella. Lets just forget about that a moment. I Need to know would you like to do the change tonight.. like now?" He asked.

Suddenly bella wanted nothing else but to be changed.

"oh carlise I would love it!" Bella exclaimed.

Carlise took her downstairs and made her lie on the sofa.

"everyone come down here." He said.

Everyone, including jasper came down the stairs.

"We're going to change Bella." He said

Emmet looked happy and excited

Rosalie looked discusted

Edward looked frozen

Alice looked giddy

Esme looked loving

Carlise looked concerned

And finally, Jasper looked Sad

"Bella you're going to have to have to pick who does it" Carlise said to her.

She knew who she wanted to change her. But she couldn't bring the words out. Everyone would be mad at her.

"Carlisle, I don't want Edward to do it. I want someone else to do it but everyone will be mad at me for saying it." She murmered.

"You want Jasper to do it don't you?" Esme said.

"to be honest yes. Just to see if it… brings us together a little more." She whispered under her breath.

Suddenly jasper was knelt by her side.

"Darlin' I have never Ever hated you. Its not the bloodlust ether. When you're a vampire you mign't understand it more. But don't be afraid to say that you want me to do it because I am your brother and I will do anything you want me to" he said, letting his southern accent slip on the darlin.

"Okay. I want Jasper to do it." She said more confidently.

"NO!" Edward roared. "I wont let him do it. I'm doing it!" He shouted.

"Edward jasper's doing it. Don't you want Bella to be happy" Said Emmet.

"of course." Said Edward.

"Ready?" Jasper grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bella muttered.

His cold lips pressed against her neck and teeth were pulled out. Bella thought he was trying to do it softly but she was wrong.

He pulled her neck as close as he could and sunk his teeth into her. Red spots blurred her vision and she screamed.

"Bella shhhh" Said Carlisle as Jasper pulled his teeth out of her.

She kept screaming. She felt like she was being thrown into some sort of vicious fire that was drowning her in flames. The Last thing she saw before her vision went was Edward looking extremely angry and Jasper, his eyes black as coal but pushing waves of calm towards her….then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I know this chapter is super late but I have been super buisy. Loads of people have said these next few chapters are extremely crucial and something needs to happen. So it will! Here's the next chapter!**

Bella's pov

I lay there. Unable to breath as I was scared of screaming. Something had changed in me today. After Jasper biting me.. I had felt a pull towards him.

Soon, I got used to the burning and started to relax in my body. I soon felt numb all over and I couldn't think straight.

**2 days later…**

The fire was burning in my throat. I could taste venom pooling in my mouth. I could hear everything. Birds tweeting outside, Footsteps, The cullens breathing. Everything.

My eyes flew open and 6 pairs of topaz eyes and 1 pair of black eyes stared at me. The black eyes belonged to Jasper.

Suddenly, the burning in my throat didn't matter. All that mattered was jasper.

"Jasper, you haven't hunted..?" I asked. Scared that there was a bad reason why.

"Bella, Its you we should be asking questions about, not me. But no I haven't hunted. I have been saving myself….for when I hunt with you."

I nearly cried when he said that. Knowing he was okay made the burning come back.

"Take her to hunt, Jasper. Edward you stay here as Jasper has experience with newborns." Said Carlisle

"Come on Bella Lets go hunting." Said Jasper in his southern accent.

"Okay cowboy." I replied.

"We'll have a proper look at you when you come back." Said Carlisle

**in the woods…**

"Are you ready to run for the fist time in your life, as a vampire?" asked Jasper.

"What if I fall, or hit a tree?" I said, worriedly.

"Hold my hand" demanded Jasper.

I grasped his hand and electricity shocked through me. What was going on?

"On three. One….two….THREE."

I flew forwards as fast as I could. I was just as fast as jasper and It didn't tire me out. Suddenly Jasper let go of my hand and I tripped up over a rock.

I fell onto the floor sat there. The fall didn't hurt but my heart did as I knew Jasper had deliberately let go.

"BELLA!" Jasper shout and came running over to me "I am so sorry I didn't know you would fall." Worry and concern filled the air and I knew he felt these things so strongly that he was projecting them.

I felt a pang of guilt and knew I couldn't be mad at him anymore. Looking into his sexy eyes made me realize how pretty he is. _Wait jasper….pretty and sexy?_

"Its alright." I said

suddenly I picked up on a strange scent. A nice one. I desired for it.

"Jasper….what should I do." I asked

"What your instincs tell you to do darlin"

after hearing this I bolted and ran at the animal. It was a big mountain lion. Here goes nothing….I thought.

I sunk my teeth into its neck. Its claws ripped my clothing and the blood dripped down my dress.

After I had finished the burning in my throat had gone however my clothes were in shreds and covered in blood.

"Maybe we should have brought some spare clothes." Murmed Jasper in my ear. I jumped.

"Don't worry. You can borrow my shirt. Take your dress off. It'll be like a dress on you."

I stood there unable to speak. I was going to wear Jasper hale's shirt.

"But…your…here" I stuttered.

"and…." He said

I huffed and at vampire speed jasper had my dress off and his shirt on me .

"I just got to see you for half a second then and my your beautiful darlin." He said. If I was a human I would have blushed 10 shades of red.

We walked back to the house and sat in the front room where everyone was waiting for us.

"how did it go bella?" asked Carlisle "I see you must have ripped your clothes."

"um yeah I did." I replied

"Well its time for you to see just how pretty you are" said Carlisle and he shoved a mirror at her.

"I look amazing" I wispered


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!  
>.<p>

**I know I only updated this morning but I am updating again because of…(drum roll please) PENCILSLOL!**

**I am dedicating this chapter to you so please read**

Bella's pov

I have long brown wavy hair and skin as white as snow. My eyes are chrisom red and my body is slim.

I cannot believe it.

"Well Well Well. She's nothing compared to me. She looks like an orphan." Sneered Rosalie.

Fire burned in my through when she said this.

"BELLA NO!" I heard Jasper roar.

I took no notice and lunged at Rosalie.

Suddenly a pair of hands grasped me and pulled me back. Jasper.

"Bella don't do it. You'll regret it soon." Said Jasper in a calm voice but hurt and disappointment filled the room. He was projecting again.

He was disappointed in me. That hurt.

I got up and ran. Ran away from all the confusion and hurt. I needed blood. Human blood.

A hunter was nearby. I knew just how to do this.

I crept up behind him and stroked his neck

"so. Hunting in my forest?" I asked him.

"no. not if you don't want to."

he smirked.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and sucked the life out of him.

After I had finished, I sat down, instantly regretting it.

"Bella. What do you think your doing?" asked Edward.

"Edward I'm sorry I slipped and I couldn't stop…" I started to say.

"save it for jasper Bella. You two seem real close now and you haven't even spoken to me since you turned a vampire. You know what. I don't want you anymore. I never did and I never will!"

He shouted, and with that he stormed off

**So so so so so sorry this is short but I couldn't think of what to put. If anyone wants to write the next chapter for me feel free and I will try to put a bit of it in. thanksx**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys.**

**I know I haven't updated in like a month but I have several reasons**

**I haven't been well**

**I have been reading alec and bella fanfics**

**My space bar has come off so its impossible for me to type.**

**Again I am really sorry for this but I wont be continuing with this story SO….**

**I have decided to make a little compotition for you.**

**I want you to send me the ending of this story (from where I left it) send it to me in a review and the best chapter will become the final chapter.**

**Start your review with the word TWILIGHT and then type your chapter.**

**Needs to be longer than 800 words and must end in jasper and bella become a couple**

**Thanks.**


End file.
